warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Firestar's Quest/Chapter 3
Chapter description :Firestar wakes up tiredly as he had slept bad. He sees Ashfur telling Brambleclaw that his vigil is over and Firestar pads over to Cinderpelt's den. Cinderpelt is shown giving Brightheart borage for her milk. She eats it and walks out. Firestar advises her to get plenty of rest. He tells Cinderpelt that he needs to talk to her but is interrupted by a wail. Sorrelpaw stumbles into the den on three paws. Cinderpelt examines it and meows that it's only a thorn and that she had thought a fox had bitten it. As Cinderpelt pulls out the thorn, Firestar meows that every cat picks up thorns once in a while and that she will pick up many before she is an elder. When Cinderpelt is done, Sorrelpaw says that Sandstorm was going to teach her how to fight foxes, before bounding away. Cinderpelt says that Sandstorm will have a pawful with Sorrelpaw. Firestar argues, saying that she had her paws full already, also asking if it's always this busy. Cinderpelt replies, saying that busy is good and that as no blood is being spilled, its great. Cinderpelt's eyes were shining with enthusiasm, making Firestar note to himself that she would have made a good warrior if not for the accident. :Cinderpelt asks Firestar what he wants, and as she collects and readjusts her borage stock, Firestar explains to her about the dreams of wailing cats fleeing on the moor. He doesn't mention the visions he's had in the waking world, noting that they could be explained too easily. Cinderpelt asks if he might be thinking about WindClan, and Firestar declines, reminding her that the moor he dreamed about was different from WindClan's, and that WindClan has had no reports of trouble. :Cinderpelt then asks if Firestar might be remembering the battle with BloodClan, and Firestar tells her that the cats weren't making battle noises- they were wailing as if there was something wrong. He then expresses his desire to help those cats, and his helplessness for not knowing how. :Cinderpelt suggests poppy seeds to help Firestar sleep well, but he declines, adding that he wants an explanation and not easy sleep. Cinderpelt admits that she can't give an explanation, but if StarClan tells her anything, she will inform Firestar. She adds that if Firestar has more dreams then he should inform her, but the ThunderClan leader inwardly feels unsure about telling her if he does dream again. :Two days after Firestar's talk with Cinderpelt, his dream comes again, with the wailing cats who ignore the leader's questions of how to help them and who they were. He wakes up and leaves his den, watching as Clan life continues on peacefully; Sootpaw is bringing moss for the elders' bedding, and Ferncloud alongside Brightheart are sunning themselves while watching the former's kits wrestle. Firestar then hears wails of distress from outside camp, and for a moment he believes his dream has followed him into the real world. He pads towards the camp entrance to find what's going on, before Cloudtail and Brackenfur appear, supporting a wailing Longtail, while Cloudtail's apprentice, Rainpaw, brings up the rear. Cloudtail reassures Longtail that Cinderpelt will take care of him and do the best she can for his eyes. :Firestar follows Cloudtail to Cinderpelt's den, where the medicine cat limps out of her den, demanding to know what happened to Longtail. Brackenfur repeats what he had told Firestar, that Longtail had been attacked by a rabbit who scratched his eyes. Cinderpelt soothes Longtail, and guides him to a comfortable spot in the ferns so she can examine him. Cinderpelt orders Rainpaw to fetch moss for Longtail, and the young cat runs off to do so. Afterwards, she sends Cloudtail and Brackenfur away, and when Firestar offers to help, Cinderpelt sends him away as well, but not before telling Firestar that she requests Rainpaw's services for the rest of the day, to which Cloudtail replies that it would be good training for Rainpaw. After talking with Cloudtail and Brightheart, Cloudtail's mate, about Longtail, Firestar sends Cloudtail and Brackenfur back on their hunting patrol, with Dustpelt and Mousefur joining them. :That same night, Firestar is too restless to sleep, so he goes to visit Cinderpelt and Longtail, both of whom are still awake and unable to sleep. While Longtail is worried about the future of his sight and his place in the Clan, Firestar assures him that he will always have a place in ThunderClan, and tells him not to worry. Upon hearing Firestar, Cinderpelt tells Firestar that he needs to listen to his medicine cat as well and get some rest. He does, but returns in the morning with a squirrel for Cinderpelt to eat. While she objects that she is not tired, her jaws betray her, and Firestar orders her to sleep. Cinderpelt says that she is worried about Longtail, quietly saying that she believes that the rabbit's claws were dirty, infecting Longtail's eyes. Firestar decides to send Rainpaw to tend to Longtail for the time being, and urges Cinderpelt to get some rest, but not before she eats the squirrel he brought. Doubt seeps into Cinderpelt's mind, and she constantly frets and worries that she won't be able to save Longtail's sight. She says that she is concerned her best won't be good enough for ThunderClan, but Firestar comforts her, saying that it would be, and Longtail would know just how hard Cinderpelt tried to save his sight. :Later that day, Firestar and ThunderClan head to Fourtrees for their Gathering with the other Clans. Joining him is Brambleclaw, his former apprentice, and his deputy, Graystripe. Graystripe urges Brambleclaw to calm down, saying that it wasn't his first Gathering, but Brambleclaw objects, saying that it was his first Gathering as a warrior. Continuing their journey to Fourtrees, Firestar almost crashes into Dustpelt, who asks if Firestar has suddenly forgotten the way. Upon reaching Fourtrees, Brambleclaw dashes in front of ThunderClan to meet with a tortoiseshell she-cat. Brambleclaw greets Tawnypaw, but she seems astonished and asks who Tawnypaw is. She introduces herself as Tawnypelt, proudly saying that she has become a full warrior of ShadowClan. Graystripe goes off to meet his children, Stormfur and Feathertail, and Sandstorm pads away to meet with Mistyfoot, the RiverClan deputy. Seeing his Clanmates scatter to mingle with the other Clans, Firestar makes his way to the Great Rock, where he is greeted by Tallstar, joined by Leopardstar and Blackstar. :Blackstar starts the meeting, and says that prey is well in ShadowClan. He also introduces Tawnypelt, saying that she is now a ShadowClan warrior. Yowls of joy greet Tawnypelt, but some of her own Clan stays silent, and Firestar wonders if ShadowClan will ever fully trust Tawnypelt. Blackstar also reports that Twolegs and their monsters are leaving the Thunderpaths, and Mistyfoot, deputy of RiverClan, asks if the monsters are chasing ShadowClan cats. Blackstar says they are not chasing them, and adds that he is sure the Twolegs do not even know they are there. Tallstar takes the next report, saying that Ashfoot has a new litter of kittens, and that Onewhisker and Mudclaw have chased a fox off WindClan territory. Looking at Leopardstar, he warns the RiverClan leader that it is probably on RiverClan territory now. Unhappy with this, Leopardstar bitterly thanks Tallstar for the information and will pass it on to her patrols. While Leopardstar does not have much news to present to the Clans, she does mention that the river on their territory is low. :Firestar takes the last report, and announces that Bramblepaw has his warrior name, Brambleclaw. A chorus of congratulations echos throughout Fourtrees, and Brambleclaw dips his head in embarrassment. Firestar opts to not tell the other Clans of Longtail's accident, having faith that Cinderpelt will do everything she can to heal him before the next Gathering. As the Gathering draws to a close, Firestar looks down and finds it hard to imagine that not long before, the grass was stained in blood and covered in the bodies of cats, both forest and of their enemies, BloodClan. Firestar thanks StarClan for giving him the strength to continue leading his Clan, and thinks that even inconveniences like Longtail's accident are small and insignificant compared to the daily life of a Clan cat. Characters Major *Cinderpelt }} Minor *Brambleclaw *Brightheart *Sorrelpaw *Sootpaw *Ferncloud *Shrewkit *Spiderkit *Cloudtail *Brackenfur *Longtail *Rainpaw *Mousefur *Graystripe *Dustpelt *Tawnypelt *Stormfur *Feathertail *Sandstorm *Mistyfoot *Leopardstar *Blackstar *Tallstar *Mudclaw }} Mentioned *Yellowfang *Tigerstar *Silverstream *Ashfoot *Onewhisker }} Important events * A rabbit with dirty claws scratches Longtail's eyes. Notes and references de:Feuersterns Mission/Kapitel 3nl:Vuursters missie/Hoofdstuk 3 Category:Firestar's Quest Category:Super Edition arc Category:Chapter subpages